Colores
by kotoko-98
Summary: ONE-SHOT. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si Setsu hubiera bajado la mirada cuando fue a avisar a su querido nii-san de que ya iba a estar la cena? Alternativa a lo ocurrido en el capítulo 160. Rating M por si acaso


_Idea loca surgida tras una conversación con mutemuia tras un comentario a uno de sus one-shots. Espero que os guste._

* * *

Setsu estaba terminando de preparar la cena para ella y su hermano Cain, pero debido a que su querido nii-san llevaba demasiado tiempo en la ducha hizo que la desbordante imaginación de Kyoko entrara en acción e imaginara todo tipo de situaciones en las que su senpai se encontraba inconsciente en la bañera, esto tuvo como consecuencia que Setsu se decidiera a entrar al baño para asegurarse de su bienestar e informarle de que la cena se encontraba lista.

Cuando Setsu entró al baño se encontró con la barrera que representaba la cortina de ducha, de esta forma no sería capaz de verificar el estado de salud de su querido hermano con un escáner visual, además ninguna cortina de ducha se interpondría entre ella y su amado nii-san por lo que decidió abrirla sin más contemplaciones sorprendiendo a su hermano que se estaba enjabonando.

Tras hacer un repaso de la anatomía de Kuon se percata de la diferencia de color entre el castaño de Tsuruga Ren y el rubio de su vello púbico. Setsu mantiene su gesto indiferente mientras que la Kyoko interna está desconcertada.

Setsu se queda mirando sin decir nada durante unos minutos.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Setsu? - pregunta extrañado Cain.

'No tiene sentido, he estudiado genética y el rubio es un carácter recesivo, además ¡no es normal tener dos colores completamente distintos de pelo!' exclama Kyoko para sí.

\- Nii-san, ¿te has decidido a seguir algún tipo de moda capilar japonesa? - pregunta inocentemente Setsu.

'¿De qué estará hablando? ¿Moda capilar?' se cuestiona mentalmente Ren.

Cain levanta una ceja pidiendo explicaciones puesto que no entiende de qué está hablando su hermana.

\- No sabía que te gustaría ser rubio – dice con desgana mientras señala la zona pélvica de Cain mirándole a la cara – pero podrías haberme dejado ayudarte a teñirte, lo hubiera hecho encantada – dice sugerente mientras se muerde la uña del dedo índice de forma provocativa.

'¿Qué haces Setsu?' exclama Kyoko en su cabeza 'No seas tan desvergonzada, senpai se va a enfadar'

'¿Ha mirado?' piensa alarmado Ren sin cambiar el gesto.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – dice Cain mientras intenta cerrar la cortina.

\- ¡Nii-san! - exclama a la vez que agarra la cortina de ducha- ¿dónde te lo has hecho?, yo también quiero probar, así iríamos a juego – le exige Setsu con un puchero.

\- Setsu, me estoy duchando – dice sereno Cain indicándole que saliera.

Setsu hace un puchero y decide salir, pero en la puerta se vuelve y le mira con una seguridad arrolladora.

\- Está bien, me voy, sólo vine a decirte que ya está lista la cena. Pero no pienses que te vas a librar de contarme esa historia que parece tan interesante – le avisa mientras cierra la puerta.

Una vez que Cain vuelve a estar solo maldice internamente la situación, todo por tardar tiempo de más en la ducha. Debía inventar algo para salir de esta sin muchos contratiempos.

'Lo mejor será dejarla creer que es algún tipo de moda' pensaba Ren.

'Claro, ¿y no te exigirá que la lleves a algún sitio para que ella pueda experimentarlo también?' inquirió Kuon.

'Kyoko nunca diría algo así' aseguraba Ren.

'Pero ahora no es la dulce Kyoko, sino la sexy Setsu y ella puede conseguir lo que quiera de su querido nii-san~' canturreó la última palabra Kuon.

Esta afirmación hizo que Ren se llevara las manos a la cabeza en desesperación, debía pensar algo y rápido o sino Setsu volvería a entrar para ver por qué tardaba tanto.

Mientras tanto, nada más cerrar la puerta Kyoko se dejó caer en el suelo resbalando por la puerta y completamente sonrojada empezó a analizar lo ocurrido hacía unos instantes.

'Por fin tengo todas las medidas que necesito para hacer un muñeco perfecto, va a ser más exacto de todos' pensaba emocionada y avergonzada a partes iguales Kyoko.

'Me pregunto dónde habrá conseguido nii-san teñirse' se preguntaba Setsu sugerentemente 'me gustaría que los dos fuéramos iguales, deberíamos investigar'

La sugerencia de Setsu fue inmediatamente escuchada por Kyoko que empezó a buscar en el buscador de su teléfono cómo conseguir ese tipo de tintes.

Minutos más tarde sale Cain vestido del baño y se dirige a la mesa donde está servida la cena y Setsu se encuentra trasteando en su teléfono.

\- ¿Qué haces Setsu? - pregunta Cain en su tono monótono.

\- He descubierto que muy cerca del hotel hay una tienda de estética donde venden esos tintes, me apetece probarlos, ¿me vas a ayudar para que no me manche? - pregunta Setsu con un tono que a Ren le pareció que le acariciaba.

Ren está en shock, no estaba seguro de haber escuchado lo que pensaba que acababa de escuchar, debía estar todavía en la ducha imaginando una de las posibles situaciones en las que le pondría Kyoko.

\- Si no quieres ayudarme no importa, buscaré algún lugar donde hagan ese trabajo... no me gusta mancharme mis uñas, ya lo sabes – replica Setsu con un puchero mientras empieza a buscar otra vez en su teléfono y por lo bajo refunfuña cosas como 'no se le puede pedir un favor' y 'seguro que en esos sitios sólo trabajan hombres pervertidos'.

\- ¡No vas a hacerlo! - exclama Cain o Ren o Kuon, no está muy seguro de quién es el que tiene el control en ese momento, - soy rubio, lo que llevo teñido es el pelo de la cabeza – dice exaltado mientras se da pequeños tirones del pelo.

\- Seguro – responde incrédula Setsu – sólo lo dices porque eres un egoísta y no me dejas hacer nada de lo que quiero.

\- Escúchame bien Kyoko – al escuchar su nombre Setsu la abandonó y volvió a ser ella – te lo repito, soy rubio y tengo ojos verdes, Tsuruga Ren sólo es un disfraz para poder encajar en este país. Así que deja de pensar en hacer locuras y vuelve en ti.

\- Pe...pero... si usara su verdadera apariencia tendría mucho más éxito senpai – replica Kyoko asombrada de la revelación.

\- Y en ese caso sería comparado con mi padre – explica Ren alicaído y Kyoko se le queda mirando fijamente - ¿Ocurre algo Kyoko?

\- ¡Oto-san! - exclama excitada Kyoko llevándose las manos a la boca tras unos momentos de silencio.

Ren se encuentra asombrado por su rápida deducción, pero ya no puede hacer otra cosa más que explicarle todo y rezar para que no le aleje de su lado.

FIN


End file.
